


A Glowing Grate

by PolygamousSquamous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed is NonBinary in this for no reason other than I want them to be, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, They kiss a lot in this, Tiny bit of Angst, established relationship kind of, they bathe together, they have hot chocolate, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolygamousSquamous/pseuds/PolygamousSquamous
Summary: Lucius comes home after a long day and finds Ed in his apartment...again but something seems different this time.
Relationships: Lucius Fox/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Glowing Grate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightinpinkunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/gifts).



> This is my Gotham Secret Santa fic for @Knightinpinkunderwear. I know you love some Foxma so I hope you enjoy this one. Happy Holidays!

It was the dead of winter and Gotham was blanketed in a layer of snow as Lucius made his way back to his apartment. The one thing that the city had going for it was that ironically people knew how to drive when it snowed. When Lucius lived in the South with his family a few flurries would have people skidding off the road and/or into each other in a panic but in Gotham, the snow that came from the sky and not a freeze ray just wasn’t that big of a deal.

This was a small mercy that the city offered him after a long day of working at the GCPD. Apparently, criminals weren’t deterred by the snow either as a fresh series of cases had sent him all over the city leaving him physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. 

All he thought of on the way up to his apartment was a shower, some hot tea, and a relaxing book to read himself to sleep with. When he opened his door he quickly realized that the night held other plans. Though there had been no sign of forced entry there was an unmistakable lean figure lounging in his favorite armchair with one of his books in their lap. 

Ed Nygma.

They looked incredibly comfortable considering this wasn’t their apartment but then again this was far from the first time Lucius had come home to this particular intruder. They were so engrossed in the book that they hadn’t even heard Lucius come in so he took advantage of this moment of uncharacteristic stillness to see what sort of state they were in. 

Ed was half curled up in the seat, their long stockinged legs hanging over one side while their upper body curved in towards the page as though the book was physically pulling them in. Their brows furrowed as they read and their jaw clenched tight were the only signs of tension Lucius could see in their frame despite the seemingly uncomfortable position they were in. 

Their hair, usually gelled back, had been mussed out of any semblance of a style with curls popping loose all over the place. Draped around their shoulders was an expensive-looking black fur underneath which they were wearing a form-fitting shimmery emerald green dress. Knowing Ed it could mean they had just pulled off a heist, were coming back from a night on the town, or that they had just thrown on the first thing they found before leaving the hideout. The black leather high heeled boots abandoned on the ground also weren’t a good indication as Ed wore heels more often than not despite their impressive height. The real clue was next to the shoes shoved slightly behind the chair: a green suitcase.

So it was one of those nights. 

Lucius cleared his throat, ready to announce his presence, and level Ed with his best unimpressed I-really-can’t-deal-with-this-tonight stares but when Ed jerked their gaze up to meet his eyes he stopped. They’d been crying. Now that they looked up from the book he could see the tracks behind their glasses where mascara had run down their cheeks. 

Any pretense Lucius was going to put up of being mad was instantly abandoned as he crossed the room to Ed’s side. He knelt beside the chair and took their face in his hands smoothing his thumbs in the tracks that the dark makeup had taken down pale cheeks as though he could smooth away the hurt.

Ed closed their eyes and hummed as they leaned into the touch for a moment before speaking up at last.

“Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Lucius ran his fingers through Ed’s hair and then down over their body checking for any immediate wounds. It wouldn’t be the first time Ed showed up in a bad way and something about the apology made his stomach twist with worry like only Ed could. 

When he finished the once over finding nothing wrong he looked back up to Ed’s face to see them staring at him with a sad smile. 

“I’m gonna need to lay low for a while.” 

“It’s not the GCPD is it?”

“No, you know I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Now it was Lucius’ turn to give a sad smile. As much as he had come to cherish these stolen moments with Ed they both knew that one day he may have to choose between the person he loved and his duty to the GCPD. Ed always showed up out of the blue with a vague explanation of where they’d been and what they’d been working on but never specifics and never until the job was finished. Lucius knew he was special to Ed but he still had to figure out the riddles like everyone else. 

Of course, by then Lucius was used to keeping secrets for the people he cared for. 

“The bat?” Lucius asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

“Among others,” Ed said dejectedly. “I don’t know what he and his child soldiers have against the neurodivergent queer community of Gotham.”

Lucius held back a laugh at that rising and offering Ed his hand. When they took it he pulled them up into a brief kiss before pulling back once more to speak.

“I’ve had a hard day too.”

“I’m sorry.” Ed began suddenly looking guilty for having again literally invited themself over but Lucius hushed them. 

“Not your fault… this time.” Ed laughed at that, pushing Lucius away and swatting at him playfully.

“Jerk!”

“No seriously though. I’m glad you’re here.” Ed didn’t say anything in response just fell back into Lucius’ arms trying to convey through the embrace how much that little reassurance meant. When Lucius spoke they could feel the rumble of his baritone through their closeness. “How about we get you out of this-”

“I like the sound of that.” Ed cut in grinning impishly. 

“-and get you into a bath,” Lucius continued the sound of his fond eye roll bleeding into his voice. “Then we’ll see about the other thing.”

“Sounds heavenly.” Ed agreed.

Lucius turned in the embrace sweeping Ed off their feet into a bridal carry. Ed whooped in delight, flashing Lucius that smile that pulled their cheeks back and made their eyes scrunch and twinkle.

"Mmm, my hero," Ed said in-between giggles letting their black fur fall off their shoulders to the ground as they looped their arms around Lucius. 

"I love this dress," Lucius said. He turned and walked towards the bathroom voice and hands steady despite the weight of Ed in his arms. 

"Why thank you." Ed nosed their way over Lucius' face giving him a kiss behind the ear. 

When they arrived at the bathroom Lucius set Ed down on the countertop next to the sink. He turned around and Ed wordlessly helped to slip his jacket off his shoulders folding it neatly and setting it aside. Lucius rolled his sleeves up noting the appreciative glances his forearms were getting with a small smile. He then set about making up the bath. The bathroom filled up with steam and the faint scent of jasmine. Lucius added bubbles to the water knowing how much Ed liked them. 

When he first came home he was thinking of just taking a shower, efficient and perfunctory, but something about Ed always made him want to indulge, to stop settling for things that were basic and go for what he wanted. 

He didn’t really want much aside from the happiness of the gorgeous creature he had perched on his sink who was watching him make the bath with singular focus as if committing the moment to memory. 

Once the bath was made it was Lucius’ turn to help Ed undress. They spread their legs from where they were still sitting on the countertop. Lucius slotted himself in between drawing them forward into a deep slow kiss. 

Ed gasped into Lucius’ mouth as he slowly trailed his hands up under their skirt but rather than stopping and exploring he kept going rucking the skirt up slightly until he felt the edge of Ed’s stockings and underthings. He then pulled back from the kiss and began slowly rolling them down and off.

"Oooh, you tease," Ed said, voice gone low and oozing.

"Now, now," Lucius replied as he straightened up keeping his voice deceptively light "Is that any way to talk to a man who just drew you a lovely scented bubble bath?"

Ed jumped off of the sink inserting themself in Lucius' space. Given how small the bathroom was, they were practically chest to chest with Ed looking down in the shorter man's eyes.

"Thank you," Ed said seriously. 

Lucius didn't even get a chance to process the earnest look on Ed's face before they reached down between them grabbing the hem of the dress and lifting it up and off in one fluid motion. 

The two still held eye contact as Lucius ghosted his hands up Ed's sides. Just as he was about to loop his arms around and pull closer Ed slipped out of his grasp heading for the tub.

"Now who's the tease," Lucius muttered even as a fond smile tugged at his lips.

"Never said I wasn't!" Ed sing-songed as they slipped into the water one long leg at a time and got comfortable practically disappearing beneath the bubbles except for their head and the points of their knees.

"Join me?" One of Ed's arms emerged from the water outstretched to Lucius.

He heaved a sigh. As tempting as the offer was he knew his tub was not nearly big enough for two and he wasn't too eager to flood his bathroom again after their unfortunate shower sex incident a few months prior.

"How about I make us some tea," Lucius suggested.

Ed gave an exaggerated groan and flopped their head back. "No c'mon by the time it steeps all the hot water will be gone," suddenly their head snapped back up, and even through the fog on the lenses of their glasses Lucius could recognize a mischievous look. 

"When young I am sweet in the sun, when middle-aged I make you gay, when old I am more valued than ever. What am I?"

"Ed we are not drinking wine tonight." Lucius knew that a drunk Ed was an absolute terror. They were adorable and worth it when he had the energy to deal with them but he knew that an emotional, drunk, wet, Ed in his house at that point may have been the death of him.

"Wine not?" Ed said drawing out the first word and somehow managing to blink wide puppy dog eyes while also waggling their eyebrows suggestively. "I promise I'll behave myself this time."

A bold-faced lie, Lucius knew if he brought the wine his bathroom was as good as ruined. Luckily he thought of a fitting compromise.

"I'll be right back." He called exiting the bathroom and rushing to the kitchen ignoring Ed's calls of protest. He nearly tripped over their shoes and coat still abandoned in the living room floor but he quickly moved them to the side.

When he reached the kitchen he switched on his electric kettle and put some milk inside. He then grabbed two travel mugs and put two scoops of cocoa powder in each. The kettle only took a minute to fully heat before he poured the milk in both mugs. He didn't have any marshmallows handy but he dropped a peppermint stick in each before closing them up and heading back to the bathroom. 

When he entered the bathroom warmth enveloped him inside and out as he was greeted by steam and by Ed's smiling face.

He sat on the toilet and handed Ed the mug.

"Careful it's hot ."

Ed brought the mug up to their nose inhaling deeply.

"Okay, so maybe this is better than wine." They conceded. They set the mug down on the far edge of the tub next to Lucius' shampoos and then turned back to face him. "Come closer."

Lucius edged off the toilet holding one of Ed's wet hands in his dry one.

"Join me, please?" They pleaded. "I just want you to hold me."

And how could he have refused Ed anything at that moment? He dropped their hand and set his mug next to the tub unbuttoning his shirt as Ed watched hungrily.

Ed continued watching humming in approval until Lucius was fully nude. He let them look for a minute before sliding into the tub behind Ed. He tried to displace as little water as possible watching as it neared the edge dangerously when he was settled. In order for them to fit he ended up bracketing Ed between his legs. Ed wasted no time leaning back into Lucius' front with a sigh uncaring as the bathmat was soaked by the movement.

Lucius rolled his eyes fondly.

They sat there soaking in the water and soaking up the contact with each other periodically sipping their hot cocoa. 

They really didn't talk in these moments between them. The intimacy they shared beyond anything purely sexual spoke volumes. When Lucius ran his hands over Ed massaging away tension or washed the product out of their hair what he was really saying is 'I've got you. You're safe here. Let me take care of you.'

When Ed leaned into his every touch and nuzzled back so they were cheek to cheek what they were really saying is 'Thank you for letting me in, for making me feel like I'm worth it.'

When the hot cocoa was gone and the bubbles had dissipated Lucius still sat there holding Ed tightly while their head leaned back into his shoulder.

"I wish we could stay here forever."Lucius whispered pressing a kiss to Ed's shoulder.

Ed tensed in his hold for a second before turning their torso slightly to face Lucius. 

"The water's getting cold." With no more warning than that they stood not even letting the water drip from their skin before throwing on a towel and rushing out the door.

Lucius stared dumbfounded for a second trying to put together what exactly made Ed leave so suddenly before just deciding to give them a second.

He dried off and put on his robe and started puttering about getting ready for bed. He emptied and rinsed out the tub, dried the water trails Ed had left in the bathroom and the hall, moisturized, brushed his teeth, and put their mugs and the kettle in the sink to be washed later. After all this, he finally grabbed Ed's bag and discarded clothing and went to his bedroom. 

When he came in Ed was in the bed partially under the covers wearing one of Lucius' old comfortable college T-shirts and likely nothing else. They had retrieved the book they were reading earlier from the living room at some point and were looking at it again only Lucius could see now that Ed wasn't really reading just thinking while mindlessly scanning the pages.

When Lucius climbed into bed next to them they didn't look up only furrowed their brows a bit and Lucius didn't move to get closer but just sat there next to them.

He put his hand palm up on his lap in a silent question. 'Are we good?'

Ed took it and grasped it tightly. 'Always.'

They sighed putting the book down on the bedside table and facing Lucius.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."

"It's okay," Lucius said bringing their hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back. "The water was getting cold."

He smiled a little trying to be reassuring but Ed didn't return it.

"You know that's not it."

"You needed a moment I understand." Lucius wanted to ask what exactly was bothering Ed but he didn't want to push since he knew sometimes Ed didn't have the answer either.

"Do you remember the first riddle I ever told you?" 

Lucius perked up at the seemingly random question. "I do."

"A diamond plate, a glowing grate, a place you never leave…" Ed flipped over Lucius' hand stroking along the lines there and avoiding his eye as they spoke. 

"You know you're my home too, Ed," Lucius said beginning to see what was going on. 

"And what you said? That you wish we could stay forever. It doesn't bother you that I can't stay? That I can't be a regular partner?" 

The lines Ed was drawing on Lucius' hands got more frantic as they continued fiddling. Lucius allowed it for a moment before grasping both of Ed's hands in his own to still them and hunching down so they would meet his eye before speaking. 

"No." He said firmly "I want you. I wish I could have you every second of every day but I know us and I know that's not in the cards. You have to go out there and be you and I know that even though this world doesn't want to allow that you will still find a way time and time again.

Sometimes the things you do scare me. But even when I'm scared you will go too far or won't come back at all that doesn't stop me from loving you because you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Ed's eyes widened at that. 

"You just said… that you love me."

"I meant it." Lucius felt surprisingly calm considering that was the first time he had ever told Ed that. Despite everything they had been through he knew with complete certainty that it was true. He loved them with his whole heart and would accept whatever they gave him. 

"It's okay if you can't say it back-" Lucius started but was cut off by Ed's lips meeting his forcefully. 

They pulled back for a second before kissing him again and again. As a kiss deepened they threw back the covers on their bare legs climbing around into Lucius' lap and finally stopping the barrage of kisses just long enough to breathe against his lips.

"I love you too. So much."

Things didn't go much further than that. They kissed and held each other. Each reassuring touch or brush of lips on skin said something else. Their bodies were a beautiful riddle to solve with an answer of compromise and devotion. Finally they tired of kissing slipping beneath the covers and holding each other tight.

Ed's head was pillowed on Lucius' chest and he absentmindedly stroked their hair as they drifted off to sleep with a look of pure bliss on their face that Lucius couldn't recall ever seeing look quite so serene even in sleep.

Lucius thought about how outside his apartment snow kept falling and everyone in Gotham kept doing what they did unperturbed in a city that was as cold and rough as they come but inside The Riddler had decided to take a break and fall asleep in the arms of the man they love. 

He didn't know for sure that Ed would be there when he woke up but he hoped so. He knew there was no guarantee Ed wouldn't disappear for months or get locked up or do something terrifying but for now, they were safe and warm and here and they loved him too. It was more than enough, it was actually quite beautiful. 

Lucius fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his home in his arms.


End file.
